The Aftermath
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: The aftermath of the events of Auld Acquaintances leaves everyone a bit injured but Robin is worst off. Only problem, no one knows. Fem! Robin (Diane Grayson) Fluffy worried team. Daddy Bats! Oneshot!


**Author's Note:** **I hit a slight hitch in Death and Fate but worry not the next chapter is in the works. But until then here's something that popped into my brain after rewatching Auld Acquaintances.** **Lots of fluff and some injuries and blood**. **Also I talked it over with a few other nerds and we agreed that The Flash, who's been known to be an MD before would be most medically qualified in the league besides Batman.** **This takes place right after Auld Acquaintances. I don't own anything.**

The Aftermath

Batman growled in frustration as he searched every database every server he could find for some clue, some miniscule hint as to what they did during those sixteen hours. He only searched the Watchtower database up to a certain timestamp knowing that after that time they had returned to the tower and been cured by the team. So he just didn't bother, he would look at it later when it became more appropriate to alter training for the team biased on their performance against the league. Robin had wanted to help him with the search but he had denied her that so she could be there for the debrief he had set for the team. They were to debrief the Justice League, that was new. Robin had done that before but only on cases Batman had decided to read the league in on when he couldn't read them in on it himself, so only twice. But it had never been on her own case, never without Batman. But he was busy.

Robin knew that Batman was busy. She knew he was worried, scared of what they might have done when they were missing. Intellectually she understood why he had brushed her off when he had woken up in favor of the mission. The mission was what kept him going. The mission was what kept him on his feet, but this time no one was sure what the mission was. Damage control certainly but no one knew what damage they might have caused. The rest of the league had accepted that fact but not Batman. Batman never accepted defeat. Robin knew that, but she was only a thirteen year old girl. She had gone through the worst two weeks of her life. She had gone back to her childhood home and just barely managed to save it from being shut down. Then this madness had sprung up. Taking on the league, it hurt she would admit that. Batman may have been training her since day one to take on, and take down the league but they were her new family. It was almost like being back at the circus but even crazier and much more dangerous. But right now she couldn't really bring herself to care, she was too tired and hurt. But she couldn't complain, couldn't let anyone see weakness. They had seen too much of that from her already. As soon as the meeting ended the team split off with their respective mentors. Even Superboy took off with Superman. They were all staying at the tower that night, for the official tour but at some point after he had made his proclamation about finding the real Roy Harper Red Arrow had slipped off. Robin knew he wouldn't be anywhere they would easily find him. He wouldn't want to stay here with things the way they were. Wonder Woman paused as she was about to leave.

"Where is Batman? You two should be heading home, it has been quite the day for you." Robin forced a smile, she was good at the act. She should be she'd been doing it for almost four years now. That reminded her, the anniversary was coming up but that could wait for now.

"You know how he is. He's been at the computer since he woke up. Probably won't be able to drag him away from it until the next crisis in Gotham. I know where my room is Auntie Diana, I'll be ok. Get some sleep, you probably need it more than I do right now." Of course Robin wasn't going to tell her adoptive aunt that the world was spinning slightly and that her ribs felt like they were probably broken. She couldn't show weakness. The rest of the team was fine, she wouldn't show that she wasn't. Diana looked her over and shook her head.

"Very well. Get some rest little one." With that the Amazon left. Robin sighed and slumped into a more comfortable standing position. Everyone else had left so she carefully made her way out of the room. She had twisted an ankle when Batman had grabbed them both with one of his grappling hooks. He had also cut the same ankle but no one had noticed. It wasn't a large cut. The ribs were starting to feel like a much bigger problem though. There were also several large fist shaped bruises developing on her face. The fight had been brutal.

A few feet down the hall she stumbled and steadied herself on the wall. Everything hurt, literally everything. Fighting Superman and Batman at the same time was not something she would ever want to do again. She was pretty sure that Bats was responsible for all of her injuries though. The only thing she'd really done in the fight with Superman was pull out the Kryptonite. They were pretty numerous but that was normal for any common thug that went up against the Bat. Honestly Robin knew that she was lucky not to be breathing through a tube right now. Robin was barely aware of the fact that the world around her was spinning as she made her way down the hallway, using the wall to keep herself from falling. It didn't last long as her world blurred and suddenly went grey. The last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her.

Superboy was talking to Superman, having a real father son type conversation with him for the first time when he heard the thump from the floor above. He held up a hand, a signal he had come to use with the team to indicate that he heard something. Superman raised an eyebrow as Superboy listened carefully to the sound coming from above. He could hear ragged breathing and a moan of pain.

"Someone's hurt." Superman quickly looked up where Conner was looking and looked through the metal of the ceiling. Lying on the floor of the hallway above them was a small familiar figure.

"Robin!" The two supers raced to the next floor and found Robin unconscious on the floor with a bit of blood trickling out of her mouth. Before Superman could even move Superboy was carefully scooping Robin up into his arms.

"Where's the med bay?" Superman nodded eyes still locked on the girl he had come to consider his niece.

"Follow me!" As they raced off to the med bay Superman tapped his ear com.

"Wonder Woman, meet us in the med bay as soon as possible. Superboy and I found Robin unconscious in the hall. And send someone to find Batman."

"I am on my way. I am also bringing Dr. Fate and The Flash."

Wonder Woman ran into Wally and Artemis on her way to the infirmary and paused only for a second to explain the situation before Wally raced off to find Batman and Artemis raced with them to the med bay. They found Superman watching as Superboy laid Robin down on one of the exam tables. The Flash rushed over and in the blink of an eye robin was hooked up to an IV and several different machines that monitored heart rate and various other things.

"Superman I need you to X ray him." Superman nodded and did so.

"Three broken ribs. None of them appear to be puncturing his lungs but he is bleeding internally, not a lot but enough." Flash nodded and turned to them.

"I need everyone to clear out. I need to make sure he's alright. Dr. Fate can stay. The rest of you need to wait outside." Superman rushed them out of the infirmary into the waiting room. None of them liked waiting. Especially when none of them really knew what was going on. Superboy was sulking as several others rushed into the room. Miss Martian rushed over to him and hugged him. He held her, she had become his lifeline and vice versa ever since what the team had coined 'the incident' when Robin had ended up in a coma. She looked up at him, Artemis looked at them and nodded.

_"__Conner what happened?"_ Conner rubbed his head. He still wasn't feeling back to a hundred percent after his first exposure to Kryptonite.

_"__Robin's hurt. I don't know how bad it is, I don't really know how it happened. He seemed fine after the fight." _Artemis frowned. She was still slightly singed from her fight with Green Arrow. She knew for a fact that Wally was still trying to recover his energy. Aqualad was still nursing several cuts and bruises from helping them take down Green Arrow. Rocket was bruised all the way up her side from where Batman had smacked her into a wall. M'ggan had dark green bruises all up her back from where she was tossed into a wall by Superman. Wolf was nursing a broken paw and Zatana had electrical burns all up her arms from trying to remove Dr. Fate's helmet. Every member of the team had been injured in some minor way, except Robin. But Robin was only human, they had seen her do the impossible so often that they forgot that. Wally raced into the room and collapsed into the chair next to Artemis.

"So done running right now. I don't think I've ever been this low on fuel. How's Robin doing?" The group shook their heads as Superman stood next to the door quietly talking to Wonder Woman.

"We don't know, Baywatch." Wally grinned at Artemis and winked at the nickname she's given him the day they met.

"Robin will pull through, he's been through worse." The team nodded as the door opened and Aqualad, Rocket, and Zatana rushed in. Artemis explained the situation to them.

"Well o' course he's hurt. You ever heard of anyone going up against Batman and not getting hurt?" The rest of the team looked at each other guiltily. Rocket, the girl who'd only been on the team for two days, had thought it was obvious when they hadn't even seen it coming.

"But it's Robin. Robin almost never gets hurt." M'ggan said quietly. Rocket looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't follow the news from Gotham do you?" The team shook their heads, except Artemis who was just watching this exchange her hand in Wally's.

"It's brutal. Like I said yesterday, you sidekicks were my inspiration. Robin was the first sidekick, so I followed his career pretty close. He's almost died more times than I can count. Heck the media's lost count at this point." The team stared at Rocket. She knew more about their youngest member than they did. Wally coughed looking guilty. Artemis glared at him.

"You know about this? How many times has Robin almost died?" Wally shook his head.

"Honestly he won't tell me. I'm pretty sure the only person who knows for sure is Batman and he locked himself in one of the six computer labs and is refusing to come out. I don't even think he heard me when I told him what was going on. Somebody else gets to try next cause I can't get through that door." Superman looked over at them and nodded.

"I'll go get him. He might listen to me." He patted Conner on the shoulder before flying off to find their wayward bat. Wally raised an eyebrow at Conner. He smiled slightly. Wally laughed.

"Quick someone get a picture! Conner's smiling!" Conner glared at him while everyone else laughed. The laughter ceased immediately when the doors to the infirmary opened. The Flash walked out, his cowl down to reveal the blonde hair and blue eyes of Barry Allen. He smiled at the team.

"Robin's gonna be fine." The door from the Watchtower burst open making them all jump. Batman rushed past them at top speed. He barged past Barry and into the infirmary itself. Superman came in seconds later.

"Bat's is a bit worried. How's he doing Barry?" Barry smiled.

"He'll be fine Clark." Clark sighed.

"Best news I've heard all day. So Conner when is your next school holiday? There are a few people you need to meet."

Batman locked the door behind him and turned to his protégé. She was asleep on the bed. Her black hair stood out against the white sheets. She was pale and the bruises on her face were starting to stand out dark and painful on her face. He knew how this had happened, intellectually he knew it was him under the control of Klarion and Vandal Savage. But he had to know for sure. He brushed Robin's hair out of her face and turned to the computer terminal near the bed. He paused to scratch Wolf behind the ears as he watched over Robin's sleeping form. He had growled when Batman had entered but Batman had ignored him. Batman sat down at the console and pulled up the security footage of the fights. As he watched he felt his heart constrict. He had shown his protégé no mercy. He had shown her less mercy than he regularly showed the joker. He had been trying to kill her.

He buried his head in his hands as Robin pulled her escrima sticks to help defend herself. He had to finish watching. Superboy lunged at him but Superman intercepted and threw Superboy up before punching him through the floor. Robin tried to leap after her friend. Batman threw a grappling hook that wrapped around her legs. He yanked hard on it pulling her hard back up to the same level, or at least it would have had she not pulled a batarang and sliced through the ropes around her ankles. She flipped mid air so she landed in a graceful crouch next to her fallen teammate. They seemed to speak for a moment as Batman and Superman leapt after them. Superboy grabbed Robin by both hands and spun her around once before throwing him at Batman. She landed a solid kick to his chest knocking him back into the wall. As he began to fall she slapped the cure on his neck. When they landed she quickly checked his pulse. Superboy held Superman in a vice like grip. Robin sped over to them trailing blood as she pulled out her lead lined kryptonite case and popped it open exposing both of the kryptonians to the green stone within. Quickly she placed the cure on Superman's neck before snapping the case closed. Batman didn't need to watch anymore. He knew what happened next.

Instead he turned back to his still prone protégé. He stood and walked over to her side. He sat down in the chair by her bed and took her hand. She was going to be alright, the wounds would have hurt but they were nothing she couldn't overcome. He just couldn't get his head around the fact that she was in this hospital bed because of him.

"Stop beating yourself up Bruce. It's not your fault."He looked up into the robin's egg blue eyes of his daughter. Barry had removed her mask as well as bandaged her ribs and ankle. He couldn't do much for the bruises, they were large and dark shaped like Batman's fist.

"I'm sorry." Diane reached over and pulled Bruce into a hug. He was shocked for a minute. Then he wrapped his arms around his daughter. He couldn't remember the last time they had hugged.

"It's not your fault. You weren't in control. If you're looking for someone to blame, blame Vandal Savage and Klarion. They were pulling the strings. We'll get them." With that she picked up her mask off the side table and reapplied it.

"Now if I know my team they are freaking out. You should probably let them in before Superboy breaks something." Robin grinned pulling on her shirt gently over the bandages. Batman smiled, the smile only Robin got to see because he trusted her. He walked to the door and let the team in. They would worry over Robin for the next few days. He was glad she had these people to care about her. Even if she couldn't be with her real family she had built a new one here. It was small and a bit broken but it was hers and she was happy. That was all that mattered to him.


End file.
